


Halloween

by BlogTiger



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Other, Reader has low Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexy Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogTiger/pseuds/BlogTiger
Summary: After a Halloween Party with Arthur you put on another sexy costume for his eyes only. But when you see it on you, you don't like yourself anymore. Luckly Arthur is there.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, Arthur Morgan x (f)Reader (might be read as genderneutral, but I’m not so sure. Please point it out, if not!
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first RDR2 Arthur Morgan x Reader Fanfiction. Halloween is around the corner and I got inspired by that. There’s no Halloween tradition where I live, so I wanted to express that in my story, too.
> 
> Like many others I’m fighting depression, anxiety and panic attacks for years and while I was mostly okay, I’m going through a hard episode again.
> 
> I never tried to write down my feelings in such a way, but last year RDR2 swept me off my feet and gave me an opportunity to redirect my feelings like I never thought would be possible.
> 
> Please be aware that English is not my main language. I wrote that in one evening, so it might not be any good, but hey you have to start somehow :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

There you were. Standing in your bathroom gazing down your appearance. It was the night of Halloween and Arthur and you just came back from a party with the others at Karen’s place. You wore a pirate dress, while Arthur wore a cowboy costume. You had another costume… but it wasn’t really appropriate for everybodys eyes.

But maybe it wasn’t for your eyes either. It looked so good on that model. It flattered her body, while on you it looked… not like you imagined it would.. even in your size.

You were standing here in front of the mirror for more than ten minutes letting your thoughts take over your confidence. You felt the panic crawling up your spine. After you took off your costume and took a shower, you dolled up to show the other one to Arthur. But now you weren’t so sure about it anymore.

It was rather provocative….You wouldn’t wear something like this, but you wanted to be braver, for you, for him… Would he even like it?

„Darlin‘?“ A knock on the door ripped you out of your thoughts. „Are you alright? Was the third cup of beer too much?“

„No, I’m okay. Just need a minute.“

„Sure.“

You heard him going into your bedroom. Well shoot.. now you couldn’t even sneak in and get your pajamas. You took a shaky breath.

„Now or never“.

You ruffled your hair again, turned around to open the door to the corridor. The door to your bedroom was ajar and Arthur couldn’t see you. You pushed the door slightly, but didn’t open it fully.

„Darlin‘?“

„Arthur?“

You smiled. You shouldn’t feel so nervous. It’s Arthur. You loved him and he loved you.

Still not going in you said:

„I wanted to show you something, but you have to promise not to laugh!“

You heard him shuffle the blanket and took another breath and opened the door. The lights were turned off, just the long chain of lights above your bed gave off a warm light. Arthur was sitting up.

„oh my-“ Arthur gapped at you apperance.

On your head you wore a headband with fluffy white bunny ears, your body concealed with a white babydoll with cute lace that stopped around your butt. It was translucent except for the bra part. Your white lace panties hugged your butt and had a fluffy white bunny tail sewed on it. You finished your bunny costume with white stockings.

You looked down, fidgeting with your hands. The look on Arthur’s face was the last straw for your panic. Now you felt absolutly embarressed…

„I swear it wasn’t my idea. Karen wanted me to wear it for tonights party, though she was drunk while we talked about costume ideas.. I didn’t even want to wear it, but she still ordered it… And you know me. Where I come from we don’t celebrate Halloween. My knowledge about this culture comes entirely from american teenage romcoms where every girl wears slutty costumes… And when the package arrived… I didn’t want to wear it at the party, but just for you… I know I look hideous…. I’m sorry… I’m going to change..“ you stammered fastly.

Just as you turned around to storm out of the room, making a plan to lock yourself in the bathroom and sleep in the bathtube, Arthur stopped you with his deep voice.

„No, no! Stay! Don’t go.“

You stilled and gave him full view of your ass in lace. Arthur gulped.

„Darlin‘, don’t go. You look stunnin‘!“ He smiled at you and hold out his hand.

„Come over here, lil‘ rabbit, I have a carrot for you under the blanket.“ He grinned and you saw that glint in his blue-green eyes. You gave him a shy smile in return, breathed in and out, closed the door and turned to him.

„Well, actually.. not every bunny likes carrots. My pet rabbit hated them. And they aren’t really healthy, ‚cause they are high in sugar.“, you explained while going over to him and ended when you stood before him and grinned.

„No one likes smartasses.“ He grabbed you around your legs and body and rolled you over onto the bed. You squealed and laughed aloud, holding onto Arthur’s shoulders. He kissed your neck, your cheek, your nose and finally your mouth. You felt your panic slowly leave your body, small tears left your eyes. He looked up and whiped your tears away.

„Sorry. I-“

„Everything’s fine, love. Look at you, so beautiful an‘ sexy. Can’t get enough of you.“ He whispered.

„Even when I look like this? I mean.. just my body is…“ Your self-esteem wasn’t very high tonight.

„Repeat after me: I’m beautiful and awesome and a wonderful person.“

„I’m beautiful and awesome and a wonderful person.“

„Even if don’t believe it now.“

You breathed in and repeated this also.

„Thank you for being a wonderful person yourself.“ You caressed his cheek and kissed him slowly.

„Now that that is cleared, I want to have a taste of this rabbit.“ You squealed when he kissed your neck again, tickling your sides. You rolled away…

„Oh lil‘ rabbit. Your ass is the best!“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
You can also find me on tumblr: https://blogtiger-in-love.tumblr.com


End file.
